


In Which the Kitten Catches Diego's Curiosity

by susako



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susako/pseuds/susako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego meets the firm's latest recruit, Ms Mia Fey. He's used to affecting women, but he isn't quite so used to a woman having an effect on <i>him</i>, not least a rookie attorney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Kitten Catches Diego's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prospectkiss for the Gyakusai Swap holiday exchange on Livejournal.

Diego could only vaguely remember his first meeting with Mr Grossberg when he originally joined the firm. He had been an ambitious rookie, full of charisma and had charmed Grossberg easily, later backing up his promises with solid work which saw him rise to a senior role in no time. Since he had been at Grossberg Law Offices, Diego had seen many a person step into the office to meet with the man himself, but it seemed that Grossberg was surprisingly discerning with who he chose. It was rare that Grossberg actually hired someone nowadays.

Which is why on one particularly sunny morning, Diego was so interested when the rookie being interviewed was still talking to Mr Grossberg in his office, well after their allotted half an hour.

"Is he still in there with the rookie?" Diego asked the secretary, gesturing towards Grossberg's closed door.

"Yes, Mr Armando." The secretary was trying her best to hide her blush, but it wasn't working very well. She was addressing envelopes, trying to meet Diego's gaze and avoid it all at the same time. "He will inform you when it's appropriate for you to enter."

"Of course he will." He was used to women being flustered around him, in fact he actively enjoyed it. Winking at her, Diego slid over to the door, placing an ear delicately to it.

"Mr Armando! You can't--"

"Shhh, kitten," he said to her with a conspirational whisper. "You're going to blow my cover."

As she fell silent and he felt her blush even harder at the familiar nickname he used for most females, Diego listened carefully. He could hear Mr Grossberg vaguely, humming and hawing behind the door. Probably harrumphing into his tie about his haemorrhoids and scaring off the new blood. Grossberg seemed to be chattering a lot, and shuffling papers - Diego could hear him shifting them across the desk, gathering them up into piles and tapping them against the desk's surface - but then suddenly, Diego heard something that made this interview a _lot_ more interesting than it already was.

The reply to Grossberg's chatter came from a _female_ voice.

Diego strained to hear more of the woman's voice, but she was interrupted once again by Grossberg's low rumble and uncertain coughing. Wasn't this supposed to be an introductory interview? Why was Grossberg doing all of the talking? Now that his curiosity was well and truly piqued, Diego found himself pressing against the door even more, trying to catch some of those sweet feminine tones, to get an idea of what she looked like.

He was so busy concentrating on trying to listen that the sound of the intercom buzzing on the receptionist's desk made him jump a little. That wasn't good - Diego Armando didn't jump, or flinch, or anything like that.

_"Yes, is Mr Armando present? Send him in to meet our newest recruit, if you please,"_ Grossberg said over the intercom.

Diego waited for a few moments, giving the rookie in there time to sweat a little bit. It was always good to make an entrance, and Diego intended to do so. He adjusted his tie, ran a hand through his hair and swept the door open.

"Diego Armando, nice to meet--"

Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been someone like _her_.

He was met with the widest, most hopeful eyes he had ever seen, set in a lovely, porcelain face. Her hair was dark brown, her bangs kissing one side of her forehead in a tantalisingly innocent way as the rest of her hair trailed past her shoulders. Her lips were touched with the vaguest hint of pale gloss, shimmering slightly even as her mouth remained in a serious and yet expectant line. Her clothing was a black ensemble with a teasing neckline threatening to draw his eye, yet a modest scarf wrapped around her neck.

He had stopped dead, which was highly embarrassing, but he laughed it off gently and started again. "Nice to meet you." He extended a hand down to her, as she was still sitting in the chair in front of Grossberg's desk.

Instead of taking his hand immediately, she rose up and smoothed her skirt down. Diego's hand was left hovering for a few awkward moments as she did so, before she finally took it. "Ms Mia Fey, nice to meet you too." Her handshake was surprisingly firm, but her skin was soft.

"Mr Armando is one of our best lawyers," Grossberg said proudly. "Diego, Ms Fey has accepted our offer of employment."

Diego was only half paying attention. They were still holding hands, and she was meeting his gaze steadily. Those eyes were full of optimism, rare in someone in their line of work. Too often, Diego had seen both men and women involved with the law hold an emptiness or a steeliness in their gaze, jaded by the sight of too much violence, too much corruption and too much ineffective bureaucracy. However, he also had the feeling that he was being studied. Not admired, _studied_. As if he was an object of academic interest, or a detail to be filed away for later consideration. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but his smile still stayed on his face.

"Welcome aboard, Ms Fey." He released her hand and she nodded demurely.

"I'm pleased to be here, to be part of one of the best law firms in the city." Her voice almost betrayed her youth.

"Hmm." Grossberg fidgeted a little, but he looked pleased. "Well, Ms Fey, we are only as good as our people."

"And our people are very, very good." Diego's smile usually made women blush, or turn away, or melt, or do all three at once, but he was rather dismayed to see Mia simply nod.

"All the same, I'm glad to be here." Her mouth was not only lovely, but determined - very appealing. "Mr Grossberg has explained to me that I'll be shadowing some of the other people at this firm."

The thought of Mia Fey following him around amused him. Diego was aware that his expression was edging closer to a smirk by the second; he could see it reflected in Mia's wary look. "You'll really only want to shadow me, though." The ghost of her hand's touch was still on him, and he became aware that he wasn't holding a coffee cup like he usually was. Maybe if he was, he would feel more comfortable in her presence. That gaze was a little disarming, he had never seen anything like it before. Diego Armando had been in the company of many beautiful women, and had affected many beautiful women, but it was very rare that a woman had such an effect on him. The novelty of it was a little thrilling, and he wanted to see where it would go, whether he could convince this kitten to let him pet her.

"If you'll have me, I'd be happy to." She smiled briefly, but it was still polite. He hoped that he would actually see a real smile from her, but maybe it was too much to expect from her within moments of being hired.

_I'd be happy to have you._ She was attractive, there was no doubt of that and he could feel the hints of a challenging conquest. Maybe she would be his kitten one day. That was something to look forward to. 

"I'm always happy to have a pretty woman follow me around, Ms Fey," he said with a laugh, but he was caught by the slight quirk of her eyebrow. An ice queen, perhaps? Feeling it was better to move on quickly, he asked a standard question. "What brings you to the world of the law, Ms Fey?" _Are you a material girl? If so, you're on the wrong side. Maybe you're a warrior of justice._ Most of the time, it seemed the people he met fell either on the righteous warrior side, or the 'temporary until I get a better-paying law position' side. But then again, those who ended up at this law firm were different, that was why they worked here after all. Maybe it would be true of Ms Mia Fey. Whatever game she was playing would determine what game _they_ would play together.

She was quiet, as if considering her answer carefully, but as Diego looked more closely, he saw that instead, she was struggling to put what she wanted to say into words. There was a slight tension to her jaw, her eyes had taken on a distant look as if she was retreating inside herself for a moment to consult a memory, and her head was tilted slightly, allowing her bangs to fall forward and obscure part of her face.

Had he offended her in some way? It was a usual question to ask of someone when they started a job like this; it shouldn't have thrown her but apparently it had. But for what reason? His interest in her was increasing with each heartbeat of silence.

"I... want to do things right," she said finally, raising her head proudly and meeting Diego's eye firmly.

Diego looked at her, the smile gone from his face, replaced with an expression of expectant patience as he watched her regain her temporarily lapsed composure.

"I want to do things right," she repeated, "and I want to uncover the truth, no matter where it hides and--"

"That's not always an easy task, Ms Fey." It was cruel to interrupt her perhaps, but what he had said was in itself the truth.

She was unperturbed. "Does not mean it is not worth pursuing, Mr Armando."

"Some would say there are more important things to be concerned about."

"Only one more thing, Mr Armando." Her stare was unflinching, and at that moment he became aware that tucked underneath her scarf was a necklace, one with a large, polished charm that caught his eye. It was an unusual charm, shaped a little like a giant, chunky number 9. "It is also important to stay true to yourself. And I intend to do so."

_This kitten has been bitten before_ , Diego thought to himself, still looking into Mia's eyes and trying to uncover what it was she was really thinking. That pretty, pretty mouth of hers was unsmiling, very no-nonsense but that gaze of hers was still hopeful, even though her determination was clear. _Bitten before, but by what? By who?_

He decided then that he was definitely going to find out. Maybe this kitten wouldn't want to be petted, but at the very least he would find out what made her tick. "I look forward to working with you, Ms Fey," he said softly, still looking at her. She blinked a few times, rather alarmingly attractively, and nodded in reply.

"Hmm, yes, Mr Armando," Grossberg said, waving a hand, completely oblivious to the exchange between the two. "You and Mr Hammond can take responsibility for showing Ms Fey the ropes around here until she is ready to take her first case."

"I can take her," Diego said, still looking at Mia. "Robert doesn't have to be involved." _The truth, huh?_

"I'd appreciate the attention of two experienced men, Mr Armando," Mia said, also not breaking eye contact.

He nearly laughed again, but those eyes were innocent enough to make him choke his laughter down. "Of course, Ms Fey. But I won't hold it against you if you wish to spend more time with me." _The truth is, I would like to spend more time with you._

She didn't have an answer for that, so it was lucky that Mr Grossberg interrupted by struggling to his feet. "Well then, Ms Fey, it was good to meet you. I have no doubt that you'll be an asset to us here." He held out a clammy hand for her to shake, and she did so without hesitation.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Grossberg."

Diego watched with curiosity as her mouth formed the word _pleasure_ before swiftly turning to lead Mia out of the office. As they walked past the secretary, Diego could feel eyes watching the pair.

"Would you be so kind as to show me where I'll be working?" Mia asked rather formally as she followed him.

"Of course," he replied, taking the opportunity to flash a grin at her from over one shoulder. He was vaguely disappointed when she only nodded politely yet again.

Her office was only around the corner, opposite his own. He ushered her in, and immediately she went to the box on top of the desk, starting to take out the contents.

As she did so, he watched her, leaning in the doorway. Those small hands of hers were delicately removing items from the box - stationery, papers, books - before laying them neatly on the smooth surface of the desk. The room was empty for now except for a bookcase and a filing cabinet, but as she worked, Diego could imagine the bookcase filling with books and cabinet filling with files. Maybe she would be the kind of person who would put a pot plant in the corner of the room, to make it more comfortable. Would she be the kind to put up a vintage movie poster? Or would she keep the walls bare?

He could have stood for a while watching her, but she raised her head and seemed surprised to notice him still standing there. "If you give me a moment to unpack, Mr Armando, I'll be with you shortly. Then you can start to introduce me to how things work here. I look forward to learning from you."

"Of course, Ms Fey." He liked the way that formal name rolled off his tongue, but he liked the sound of her first name better. _Mia_. It had a nice ring to it. Perhaps it would be too much if he stayed now, after all he had work of his own to do. Work that was probably going to prove a little difficult with the thought of a cute, new little kitten, a fascinating one at that, in the office opposite. So, reluctantly, he turned to leave, but he hesitated after having a thought.

"Perhaps, Mia," he said, and he watched her flinch at the use of her first name. He probably shouldn't use it again just yet, then, at least not until she had softened a little. "You could join me for a cup of coffee? We can... discuss particulars." He resisted the urge to wink at her.

She was looking at a book in her hands so she wouldn't have seen him do so anyway, but she eventually raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not really a coffee drinker, Mr Armando." For a brief moment, he thought she was insulted, but then he caught the slightest hint of a smile - her lips quirked upwards very, very briefly. "However, if you have some green tea, I won't object. Even better if it's bitter."

"You don't strike me as the bitter kind, Ms Fey. You seem more like... a soft and fluffy kitten."

Once again, she had no answer. Diego left, taking what he felt was the upper hand with him.

_Curious kitten_ , he thought to himself as he went into his own office and shut the door, immediately moving to brew himself a cup of his current favourite blend. _Very curious._ At the thought of her, that half-smile and the temptation of teasing a full-blown grin from her, he added two sugars to his drink. The resulting coffee was smooth, sweet and went right through him.


End file.
